Disney Undead
by Fangirl9001
Summary: You know what every Disney classic needs? Zombie attacks. And a bunch of recently-offed villains are coming back in all their carcassy glory for just that. Nine different villains, will eventually become a crossover among them.
1. Frollo I

A/N: Basically, this is nine different plot..thingies that'll eventually converge into one hopefully very creepy Disney zombie-pocalypse. Each of the villains will be sort of…rotated (nine lines, no waiting. Heh.) aaand here's the first one!

Also, yes. The chapters are short right now. They'll get longer. Consider each of these a prologue for each villain. :P

Boiling lead is almost never pleasant, much less so if one has been thrown into a puddle of it. Still, the last thought Judge Claude Frollo had while plunging through the sweltering air was of general disbelief at being killed by a piece of _architecture_. Honestly. However, the thought was short-lived as a sickening sizzle penetrated the air. Fortunately for everyone except Frollo, both this sizzle and the stank of barbecued bad guy were drowned out in the next few hours by the festivities commemorating the end of the epic battle at Notre Dame.

What nobody was even _noticing_ that night was the blackened, burned-up hand that shot out from the gooey depths of the metal. Hand was followed by arm, shoulder, and the undead judge wrenched himself from the lead. Ashy remnants of robes still clung, miraculously, to him, and after he staggered to his feet he quickly found his unscathed hat.

He had no idea how it had happened, but it did.

He was back.

And he was _pissed_.


	2. Gaston I

No one dies like Gaston. Seriously. He'd never heard of anyone falling off a sentient buffalo's house and landing on a spike in a pit below. Have you? On that note, he wondered, who else has ever sprung back to life, definitely did NOT scream in agony and beg for mummy, then tugged himself off the pike that impaled him? Nobody but Gaston, of course! Awesome!

Gaston was never a man of too many thoughts, however. The zombie shuffled about, a tad unbalanced thanks to the gaping hole in his torso. Once he got his bearings he set off for the village. Inside the tavern he noticed everything and everyone looking rather ragged and battle-worn. This was fitting considering how they'd just had their rear ends handed to them by possessed household objects. Still, in the air there lingered a certain air of grief (Gaston's faithful sidekick LeFou was in hysterics). Completely unable to discern why, Gaston shuffled into the tavern expecting his adoring fans to perk up and congratulate him on not staying dead. Instead, they all ran away screaming at the top of their lungs after putting a futile bullet hole in his head.

Gaston shrugged and sat at the bar to plan his next move. He realized that he wanted him some revenge. That stupid beast had literally ripped him a new one, and he was eager to return the favor.


	3. Scar I

Anyone walking by those dried-up hyena leftovers baking in the African sun would've just passed them by. But those bones had a story to tell. And indeed, they were about to start.

It had been a long time since Shenzi, Banzi, and Ed had completely picked clean Scar's carcass-two whole days, in fact. Yet one by one, bit by bit, bones began to crawl through the sand and underbrush. Entirely on their own. Even in a Savannah populated by talking animals, this was an extraordinary sight.

As if this weren't strange enough, they all seemed to be converging on a single spot in the area. They were all moving toward a rather grim, grinning skull lying in the bloodstained foliage. It was impossible for the bones to stick back together-any ligaments and tendons were in a hyena's small intestine by now. Yet they somehow managed to do it, forming a delicate and dusty skeleton. One that got to its feet. And moved. After a few moments, though, Scar had gotten over the sheer bafflement over the fact of his return, and merely accepted it. After all, he now had more important things to attend to, the biggest of these being himself, and his triumphant return as Pride Rock's zombie king.


	4. Facilier I

Shadows of dead men flitted across alleys and walls all over New Orleans. Most were mischief-makers. Some were serving demons and shadow men. But one, only one, was looking for his own body. The late great Dr. Facilier-his soul trapped in a shadow, rather-had managed to escape the idiot magician that had somehow mustered up the skill to summon him. He found that he remembered very little from what had happened just a few months prior. The one thought he had clung to this entire time was all he could really recall: _I just need more time…! _Oh, and something about a frog. He'd wanted some frog-murder to happen.

Ahh, _there_ was the cemetery. The shadow-man finally found his own grave, a rather terrified-looking likeness of his face. The shadow seeped into the waist-high grass and weeds covering the grave. From there it would be the simple matter of digging.

Being a master of voodoo, it seemed somehow fitting that, hours later, a thin brown hand shot from the soil and with it emerged the doctor once again.

He shook his dirt-caked head to find that he was not alone.


	5. Maleficent I

Maleficent could scarcely believe her rotten luck. There was that empty-headed little ingenue, living it up with her equally stupid little prince while she, MISTRESS OF DARKNESS*, was left here, an undead dragon's head, flopping helplessly. It made her sick. She'd have puked had her stomach still been connected to her mouth. Mouth. There was an idea.

Maleficent's head flopped a little further, dragging itself with the aid of its long pointy teeth. Quite honestly, she wasn't sure how she felt about being undead. It was nice having another chance to destroy that useless princess, but she'd have preferred a less festering form to do it in. Being among the more intelligent villainesses, Maleficent's mind rapidly began forming a plan.

Step one: find-or build-a body greater than her previous one.  
>Step two: sweet dragony vengeance.<p>

_* capital letters required._

A/N: Thanks for all the comments—I've noticed a few requests, and though I've already picked who's going into this fic, there's nothing stopping me from writing another with the baddies you suggested. ;)


End file.
